theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanwyn Angharad
* (Liberators-830N, Temporary)|citizenship = * *British Commonwealth|aliases = |occupation_or_professional_title = *Paladin *Agent *Vice-Captain|predecessor = *Jeremy Hill *Marcus Tristan (as Knights Illuminor liason) *Tyler Cheng (As vice-captain of L-830N)|current_status = Active|First_appearance = Story: The Sword of Selection}} Paladin Angharad is a member of The Mantle of The Bright Star, and was once on of their most infamous Legacy Weapon wielders. Currently, she is serving as an exchange officer in L-830N as part of their alliance with the Liberators Coalition. She presently holds the rank of Vice-Captain. History Child Tanwyn Angharad was born in Aberystwyth, Wales in the year 2002. Born to a single mother out of wedlock, and later joined by two younger step-sisters from different fathers, Tanwyn grew up relatively poor and wound up being the de-facto head of the family at an early age. Not knowing the identity of her father any more than her mother did, she was unaware of her heritage until the age of nine, when she encountered a small phial of Areum during a science fair at her primary school. Once she discovered her affinity for Areum and thus her identity as a Type-II, she applied to join The Mantle of The Bright Star as part of their sponsorship initiative. This initiative, an outgrowth of the ancient apprenticeship system, provided her with education and training, with her family receiving a stipend, in return for her committing to a period of obligatory service as a Paladin after the completion of her training and studies. Page Angharad's years as a page were difficult. While the Knights Illuminor had become more secular over the years, there was still a pervasive religious influence, made all the stronger by the presence and mixture of all the Abrahamic religions due to the decision in the 1950s to allow non-Catholics to join. Being an illegitimate bastard in the eyes of the more conservative faction alienated her from the Paladins faction, while the Templars faction ostracized her for being a magus and thus a representation of the repressive magus dominated hierarchy. Her status as a "new-blood" prevented her from finding friends among the children of the noble families, who she quickly dubbed "Janissaries" much to their outrage. The name became popular among the "new-bloods," and even wound up being used in official documents by the Knight Commander responsible for the running of their seminary, which became the first and most enduring justification for the unofficial epithet of "Heresy Incarnate" that would continue to haunt her for the rest of the time there. Once she and the other pages reached ten years old, they began the long and arduous process of matrix inscription upon their bodies, with two massive rune arrays being carved into their chest and back to enhance thier bodies magically. At age thirteen she graduated from the primus seminary and entered the year of monastarial life that pages endure to become squires. Squire The life of a squire involves rigorous exercise, intensive education with a focus on religion, military history and tactics, and Ars Magus theory should the squire be on the Paladin track of advancement (essentially, be a wizard). It, more importantly, marks the second phase of runic matrix inscription on the bodies of the squires, with the full matrix being extended to cover their entire torso with the corresponding increase in functions and effectiveness. The arts were also prioritized, with calligraphy and metalworking being prominent so as to later serve as the foundation of the later artisan work that goes into the creation of the Knights distinctive weapons and armor. To make matters worse, her status as a naturally gifted magus landed her a position at the most conservative of secundus seminaries usually reserved for Janissaries. Not unexpectedly, Angharad managed to further besmirch her already dismal reputation by often openly questioning the Elders teaching her classes, which was considered to be (and was, in part) insolence. This came to a head when she brought both The Origin of Species and The Descent of Man to class and proceeded to read them instead of the approved textbook. A public censuring and several weeks on stable duty later, she had acquired the second of her unofficial titles, "The Walking Blasphemy." By this point, it was mainly the fact that the Mantle of The Bright Star values magi so highly that was keeping Angharad from being excommunicated. She was not especially skilled in any of the subjects to be valued due to her own merit, and was roughly in the middle of the pack in terms of skill and general. What kept the Elders from demanding her removal was the simple fact that she was a healthy, Type-II female, who was under contract to stay in the service of the Knights Illuminor well past her childbearing years, and thus would likely marry a fellow Knight at some point and thus increase the number of magi being born directly into the noble families and thus the service of the Mantle. This changed however on the day that her class went through the Trial of Affinity, one of the Thirteen Trials of Knighthood that a squire must complete to be dubbed a full-fledged Knight of Illuminor. During the rather eventful Trial, the fourteen-year-old outcast unexpectedly came into contact with an ancient Legacy Weapon in the deep vaults which selected her as its wielder. This was considered an utter outrage by the Elders, but as the weapon refused to accept a different wielder, or even leave her side, the point was effectively moot. As the chosen wielder of a legendary blade publicly acknowledged as a Longinus-class Legacy Weapon, not only could they not excommunicate her without losing the blade, but as the rightful wielder of a high tier Legacy Weapon, she was automatically qualified for the rank of Knight and a noble title of her own. As she entered the accelerated training program for Legacy Weapon wielders, it was already clear what title she would be given: "The Knight of Rebellion." Knight Angharad had gone from frustrated and desiring recognition to being infamous and having far more responsibility than she ever wanted. While the accelerated training program qualified her for Knighthood by the time she was sixteen, she was by no means ready for the power and responsibility that Knighthood entailed. Furthermore, seeking to keep her under control, the Elders forced her to continue to attend classes that the Janissaries who like her had been put in the accelerated program did not have to take. Ironically, what she had hoped for thinking that it would make people respect and like her wound up simply further alienating her. The next eight years were spent finishing up her classes or on inconsequential postings to keep her out of the way, and punctuated with betrothal proposals from the same Noble Families who had pushed for her censure. At age twenty-four she and the rest of new-bloods in her class finished their vocational training as Knights, something that the Janissaries in their class had already completed four years ago, and finished the final stages of matrix inscription now that their bodies had reached full maturity. Once the full matrix was complete, her entire body from head to toe had been covered and the Paladin type enhancements had been applied. Immediately after she recovered from the process, she was given her first major posting as part of an attempt at outreach to the Soviet Union, which was at the time rapidly becoming a power on the global scale once more. The ambassadorship was dull, eventless, and was most likely designed to further marginalize her. In this it partially succeeded and partially failed. While it did keep her on the sidelines of the revitalized factional conflict between the Paladins and the Templars for a time, it also ended in 2027 with a running battle between herself, aided by the other Knights at the embassy and the Soviet KGB, and one of the Soviet Union's periodical rampaging metahumans. The battle, later known as the Third Leningrad Metahuman Insurgency, saw a detachment of the Knights Illuminor, headed by a Legacy Weapon wielder, go up against a metahuman in a populated area for the first time since the height of the Metahuman Uprisings. During the battle two Knights were killed, but no civilians suffered serious injury despite the property damage, which was attributed to the rigorous anti-metahuman drills common in the USSR, and also to Angharad engaging and killing the metahuman personally in the midst of a conflagration that consumed an entire city block. For the heroism of all involved, those who fought were awarded the Order "For Personal Courage," but after the ceremonies, they were asked to leave while the Embassy was rebuilt. After she returned from the Soviet Union, she encountered a Phoenix hatchling that been attracted to the flames of her sword and wound up lost and unable to find its way back to its nest. Angharad kept it alive through the cold welsh winter via the continuous use of a low-level fire ars, and it wound up coming back to her even after it had grown enough to live on its own. Defying her expectations, her gaining a phoenix as a pet sparked very little reaction from anyone, as apparently the previous wielders of her blade often raised phoenixes themselves. Out of spite for the Elders who had tormented her during her years as a page, she named it Asherah, after the consort of Yahweh who had been violently excised from the Abrahamic religions when they fell under the control of the patriarchy. Paladin Being honored by a foreign power prompted a shift in Angharad's life almost as large as bonding with her weapon had. Aside from being promoted to full Paladin and having her matrix inscription enhanced with more powerful enchantments befitting the rank, for her conduct during the incident, she was "honored" with being put on the shortlist for deployment as a liaison to other powers, as she had apparently done well with the last one. Despite such attempts, however, her old adversaries found that her surge of popularity meant that she couldn't be marginalized as much anymore, and for a time she considered that a good thing before she discovered once more the consequences of fame. She suddenly was no longer a political embarrassment in the Knights Illuminor, but a political tool for one faction or another. Chiefly, she became a symbol to rival the Archwright for the younger generation and his counterpart in the Paladins faction. During the next two years, she retreated into the forge and training yards, further studying swordswomanship and learning the high artisan crafts of masterwork smithing and enchanting while avoiding public appearances and eschewing statements that would be considered political. In 2029, as part of the ongoing outreach program between the Knights Illuminor and the ULC, she and her chief rival were sent to assist in Union Falls after the incident that had devastated the city. She was delayed in leaving due to having to finish her artisan certification but soon followed her rival to the United States, where she found that, as had become typical, she was being assigned to the sidelines as part of Liberators 830-B as a placating gesture to the Templars who had become hostile to her even as the younger Paladins had stopped being the same. Shattered Tanwyn's time in Liberators 830-B was fraught with conflict from the start, though not all of it was her own creation. Almost immediately after entering Union City she encountered an armed robbery in progress, which she aided ULC Agent Myles Eklan in thwarting. It was here where she first encountered Isaiah Brown, who did not make a good impression on her at the time. Though issues arose between her and Charlie Lang, Camden Kolt, and Siegfried Peters mainly due to their race and her habitual prejudice against it, over time she gradually grew more comfortable with them. Her opinions on metahumans likewise have caused issues for her, as they understandably resent her treating them like potential threats all the time. Despite these issues however, she was able to forge at least working level relationships with her fellow agents. The agents that she grew closest to, over time, were, oddly enough, Camden Kolt, Charlie Lang, and Katyusha, all of which she had one prejudice or another against. Tanwyn's first encounter with the Skull Crushers gang nearly resulted in disaster, due to her attempting to avoid the use of lethal force, despite her abilities lending themselves to that and little else. While she was eventually successful in neutralizing the gang members, the incident resulted in the collapse of the warehouse it took place in. After the incident, she became much quicker to utilize lethal force. That willingness to use lethal force served her well during the subsequent gang war in Southside, during which she fought against two different metahumans and and a manticore alongside her fellow agents, and then again when L-830-B responded to reports of dark wizards attacking a farm in rural Wyoming, and wound up fighting against them in a pitched battle during which all hostiles were killed, along with, unfortunately, several civilians. After that incident, Angharad began to take long patrols out into rural Wyoming, allegedly to give the coalition a visible presence there, but in reality looking for a conflict similar enough to incidents in her Legacy Weapon's past to halt the ongoing degradation that had begun due to the long time it spent in the vaults, and had accelerated after being removed from the climate controlled and enchanted vault. At one point during this time, she along with a detachment of agents from L-830 assisted L-597 in neutralizing a necromancer who had taken over a city hall in Montana. During this, Angharad retrieved the Areum from the focusing devices used by the necromancer. The degradation proved to be too much, however, during the CLAW terrorist attack on Union City. Though the team was successful in preventing the hijacked train from reaching the tower, before they were killed the terrorists triggered the countdown for the fusion bomb on the train. Unable to clear the blast radius in time, Lang chose to attempt to use magic to channel the explosion directly upwards and away from both them and the city, with the help of Allius and Angharad. The power of the bomb however proved too great, and Laevateinn broke in the process of containing it. The backlash from the destruction of the Legacy Weapon resulted in Angharad falling into a coma, in which she stayed until she awoke during the evacuation of Ekhota base during the nuclear exchange between the United States and North Korea. She then, despite being unfit for active duty, or really anything but bed rest, volunteered to assist with looking for survivors in the disaster area from the nuclear missile that had hit Montana. Shortly after finishing the final round of decontamination procedures, she was summoned to Captain Lang's office and there met Director Griffins for the first time, though the two did not converse. She also met and instantly disliked Lucas Mallory, whose personality and focus on currying favor caused her opinion of him to instantly degenerate into quiet disdain. Crucible It would have been better for Angharad, and everyone else involved, had she been able to take the time to rest, recover, and rebuild both her shattered psyche and her drastically depleted arsenal. The Elders, who she had always antagonized in return for their sabotage and disdain, used the chance to strip her of her title, her rank, and revoked her right to wield descendant weapons. To further hurt her, she discovered that Asherah, the phoenix she had raised since it was a chick, had never truly bonded with her at all, rather, it had bonded with Laevateinn, and upon the blade's destruction the phoenix abandoned her. These blows, coming as they did in rapid succession, sent her spiraling into a depression, one it would take her a long time to fully recover from. That time she did not have, as not long after recovering, immediately after she was fully cleared for active duty, she was deployed along with the rest of L-830N to deal with particularly violent infestation of ghosts. Unable to use magic as she had previously, she resorted to using her athame and a notebook she had hastily sketched a variety of arrays in. This was the first time she encountered members of L-597, one of whom, Dr. Caroline Leyte, impressed and somewhat disturbed her with her skill at fleshsculpting, one of the darker variants of biomancy used for medical applications. Though it came too soon, the incident did help Angharad regain confidence in herself, and she began putting renewed effort into regaining her previous magical and combat effectiveness. She focused on learning how to manipulate mana freeform, with sufficient precision to use it to form the matrices she had previously created through the use of Laevateinn's flames. During this time, she also began practicing the art of not being seen, a critical skill considering the fact that Camden Kolt had made a deal with Jack Harper of AtlasTech to get the funding required to expand the capabilities of the rudimentary tech lab Ekhota Base had been equipped with in return for allowing a pro-anthro documentary to be filmed on the base premises. Though she would eventually give an interview for it, she managed to avoid being filmed outside of said interview through judicious application of an invisibility ars, which would serve her quite well in the future. It was at this time that Angharad began to suspect, and then had her suspicions confirmed by Charlie Lang, that CLAW had managed to infiltrate the ULC far more effectively than anyone had previously thought, and at that point her preparations began to take on a fever pitch as she rushed the construction of a scepter to replace Laevateinn with, forged using the shards of the legacy weapon itself. Though the rushed construction would haunt her in the future, it was most fortuitous that it was completed when it was, for it was not long afterwards that Kolt was fired by Lucas Mallory for grievously violating safety protocols while testing a dangerous new magitech device. Fearing that CLAW, which by that point she had been informed by Myles Eklan had assets deep within L-830A, would hear of Kolt's firing and attempt to abduct him to acquire said device, she used her contacts in the surrounding municipal police departments to borrow a police cruiser (as at this point, all ULC vehicles were undergoing the process of being updated with LUOS) and track down Kolt before it was too late. She discovered, however, that she had been preempted by Jack Harper and Charlie Lang, who had already arranged for Kolt to be taken to a secure location, which she escorted them to. Hammerblow After that, events rapidly spun out of control. Tyler Cheng, the captain of L-830A, was arrested for treason and accused of being a CLAW operative, but vanished before arriving at the holding facility. Angharad attempted to contact Myles Eklan to discover what had truly occurred, and was told that Cheng had been kidnapped. She and Charlie attempted to investigate this and rescue their fellow agent, but their secretive actions and distrust of those around them had drawn suspicion upon themselves as well, and Mallory arrived with a force of ULC troopers, and Eklan, to arrest them both in Lang's office. The encounter in the office turned into a disaster, as Kolt's assistant was revealed to be a CLAW agent during it, and Mallory himself as well, not that such revelations were publicized in the slightest. What was intended to be an arrest turned into a running firefight through the corridors of Ekhota base, and then the destruction of the base itself when Angharad detonated a thermobaric explosion within her own forge to destroy any sensitive information there, blasting a hole straight to the surface and caving in much of the runway. Lang, Angharad, Trisha Davis, and Eklan managed to escape the base through the use of one of Kolt's prototypes, and another group of 830B agents escaped via the use of an ACS-2 Aquila on loan from L-597 to replace the destroyed Phoenix. The shots fired in the process would be the first of the ULC-CLAW War, though this was unbeknownst to all but themselves, as Mallory had managed to contain the "disaster" and began sending ULC agents after the "traitors" to hunt them down. After a period of time lying low and attempting to gather as many of 830B's dispersed agents as possible, Lang and Angharad prepared to launch an assault on Atlantes Center, after broadcasting a recording Angharad had made in Lang's office during their arrest, spliced in with video footage from the battle of Ekhota Base, to make Mallory panic and advance his plans to steal the ULCS Golden Eagle ahead of schedule. During the resulting running battle, first through the air and then onboard the Eagle itself, the remnants of 830B managed to wrest control of the battleship from Mallory and CLAW, with Angharad being the first to reach the bridge. Unfortunately, in the process, 40% of Liberators-830A and 20% of Liberators-830B personnel either were revealed as traitors, or killed by their treacherous comrades. Among them was Roie Aillus, and this hurt Angharad deeply, as she had become a mentor to the young elf and blamed herself for his death. After the incident, the surviving members were given a month of leave in San Fransisco. Angharad spent some time there, chiefly with Lang and Kolt, before being called back to Ausonia to testify in her defense before the Council of Elders and the Magus himself. She returned shortly before the end of the allocated leave, exonerated, but exhausted from the extensive testing that she had undergone at the Magus' bidding. Reforged Angharad returned to Union Falls as an agent of L-830N, but it soon became clear that the Vice-captain, Tyler Cheng, who had been forcibly transformed into an anthro-feralis via a horrific ritual by CLAW and was too traumatized by the experience to bear undergoing the reversion treatment, was not sufficiently recovered to fulfill the duties required of his position. Thus, he was eventually recalled back to headquarters, and Angharad was convinced by Lang to accept the position of Vice-captain, a position she had never wanted to take. During an encounter with a small group of CLAW agents that had managed to escape the purges, Angharad pursued one and captured him despite his attempt to use a hostage as leverage. During this she displayed a worrying degree of viciousness and lack of concern for the suffering of her enemies, and this was repeated during a subsequent intervention in an arms deal made between a corporation with a building in Union Falls and a PMC. During the storming of the building, Angharad chose to cut straight through the entire top floor with a lethal spell, rather than deal with the numerous ambushes that were attempting to slow the ULC down as they made their way in from the roof. These incidents prompted some discussion of ordering her to see a psychologist for a full evaluation. Said evaluation was postponed due to Angharad making a concerted effort to prevent such incidents from occurring again, and also due to her growing bond with her phoenix, Eve, who she acquired as an egg and raised to adulthood, being exceptionally careful to ensure that Eve bonded with her and her alone, and training the Phoenix to be a war bird in the ancient Mantle fashion. Personality Tanwyn Angharad is, at least on the outside, the archetypal image of the stoic, noble Knight. This was not always the case, as she was quite rebellious as a child and young adult, but time and harsh experience have burned that tendency out of her. Still, to her friends she can be quite caring and kind, a far cry from the ruthless adversary her enemies see. Tanwyn was once of the opinion that there's no use in being sad, it distracts one from doing constructive things. Better to laugh, or do nothing at all. This resulted in someone who seemed a bit out of sync and a bit too carefree in situations that would normally induce morose seriousness. However, due to the destruction of her Legacy Weapon, and the experience of picking through the irradiated rubble after the nuclear exchange that heralded the final end of the Korean War, then the horror of the ULC-CLAW war and being forced into a command role, she has dropped this facade entirely and it is now rare for her indulge in levity anywhere aside from when she is in the company of her closest friends. Tanwyn is immensely distrustful of metahumans, who she treats like walking time bombs that need to be defused permanently by whatever means necessary, peaceful or otherwise. This stems from her battle with one, where she saw the darkest traits of humanity enabled and exulted by metahuman powers. She treats Elves with a sort of standoffish respect, as she knows all too well just how many of them her organization has killed over the centuries, and how many Knights had fallen in doing so. She is more likely to offer the hand of friendship than shun them, however, as she feels that the three humanoid races should not be so divided. Dwarves she gets along with perfectly well, as she has a deep respect for their historical mastery of metalwork, and that they taught it to her order during the Northern Crusade. That said, as of late with the deepening division between elf and dwarf she has found it difficult to take any side, due neither being especially sympathetic from her point of view, and both at one time or another trying to use her and her order as a political tool. Her opinion on Ferals is very mixed, as it was not long ago that she sympathized with the forcibly converted alone, for the horror they had been subjected to by being turned into such a form. Though she has been attempting to be more open minded as of late, she still has difficulty seeing them as anything but victims. Her opinions of naturally born ferals have been a good deal less charitable, as she viewed the very reason that they exist as one of the worst incidents of heresy in history, and while she didn't have anything against them automatically per se, she wished that they were human. This is another issue she is attempting to work through. What she is not attempting to "correct," however, is her opinion of artificial ferals, who she views as fools at best. Her opinion of CLAW and those who break the flesh taboo is that they are heretics of the highest order who forcibly twist the natural order of the universe, and does not hesitate to cut them down as is her duty. As of late, she has become increasingly vicious when hunting them down, especially CLAW, which has been a cause of some alarm for those who know her well. Tanwyn, though she outwardly took pride in her Noble Title "The Knight of Rebellion," actually hated it for what it represented. Though bonding with her sword made her eligible for a title, it was completely unheard of for a squire to be actually given their Noble Title just for bonding with a Legacy Weapon because Titles are permanent except for situations when a titled knight has had their title revoked due to seriously violating their oath. Almost always one is not given their title until they have been a fully fledged Knight for years and have committed a deed worth recognizing. Giving her a title based on her rebellious antics while in seminary was essentially saying that she'd never amount to anything more than that, even with her Legacy Weapon. After the destruction of said weapon, the Council voted to strip her of her title and rank, thus further hammering home the point. Since then, while the censure has been retracted given her subsequent service, she has not been given a new appelative. Tanwyn enjoys smithing, enchanting, listening to music, and reading history. She is rarely seen without her phoenix, Eve. Powers and Abilities Powers * Ars Magus: '''A rune based form of magecraft practiced by the Paladins of Illuminor, and her primary form of thaumaturgy. Having trained from a very young age to use it to its full potential, and combined with the matrices etched into her very body, she is extremely skilled at its use to the point that she can use the normally unwieldy art in combat. ** '''Paladin Type Body Enhancement Matrix (Modified): Angharad, like all full-fledged Paladins, has a runic matrix covering the entirety of her body, etched into her flesh in the form of wire-thin scars. This matrix enhances her body to levels beyond that of normal humans, and includes submatrices for durability, accelerated healing, strength, and enhanced senses, among other things, including several large matrices dedicated solely to amplifying her fine control over her own mana, thus increasing her functional range. Abilities * Forgemistress: '''Angharad has been certified as a master artisan smith, and can forge quality items, armor, and weapons suitable for use in serious combat. Her magecraft enhanced smithing techniques produce equipment vastly superior to what normally would be possible through the archaic methods she has been taught. Such is her skill that she apparently achieved the unthinkable, the reforging of a Legacy Weapon, though the precise circumstances and methods used are questionable. ** '''Steel Will: As part of her adaptation to life without her Legacy Weapon, Angharad has practiced conjuration extensively, utilizing her knowledge of metallurgy to form mana directly into temporary constructs that are virtually indistinguishable from normal matter to the naked eye. Unfortunately, she has yet to develop a way to render these constructs permanent, or close to it, once they leave her Red Line. * Runic Enchantress: '''Angharad has also been certified as a master artisan enchantress, and is capable of both applying the ancient runic arrays of the Knights Illuminor, and creating her own for both enchanting the items she creates or for combat purposes. * '''Weapons of Antiquity: '''Angharad has trained with a sword and other various medieval weapons since a very young age. She has basic proficiency with the majority of European schools of fighting that use such weapons, though she doesn't care for archery at all. She is most skilled with bladed weapons, such as swords and spears. ** '''Beloved of the Blade: Angharad was chosen by a Longinus-class ensiform Legacy Weapon at a young age, and trained with it incessantly ever since. The sword was almost literally attached to her, and in the end, destroyed itself in its last act of protecting her. As a result of long experience, with sparring and dueling using, training with, and often having to dodge it flying at her, she possesses an incredible instinct for swordplay that borders on the uncanny, which has survived the death of her weapon intact. * 'Discernment of the Ostracized: '''Angharad has been on the outskirts of society all her life to one degree or another, and has lived in a world where everyone is trying to take advantage of everyone else for years. She is very good at telling when she is being misdirected or lied to, due to her long experience with both. After the months of suspicion and subterfuge, culminating in disaster, and after accepting her new position in 830N, this trait has been significantly increased in effectiveness, but is also tainted by paranoia. Equipment * '''Changing with the Times: '''Though Angharad never truly adapted to modern equipment, and insisted on relearning how to utilize Ars Magus without the crutch that her Legacy Weapon had been, a year of service along side both modern wizards and non-wizards alike has given her a healthy respect for the effectiveness and utility of technology. ** '''MPR-443 Грач: '''A Soviet made magitech enhanced pistol that can either take the overpressure 7N41R 9x19mm cartridge, or the less powerful NATO standard 9x19mm Parabellum rounds. Its enhancements are mainly concerned with enhancing it's use as a pistol, and thus focus on concealing itself and its wielder. Angharad's has been heavily customized, equipping a targeting laser, a red dot sight, and a side mounted flashlight, along with far more esoteric enhancements produced by the intricate traceries of runic matrices that cover virtually its entire surface. ** '"Knightsight" glasses: '''A pair of glasses connected to a small computer, these serve as both a secondary comm and a HUD for Angharad, and are unobtrusive enough to be worn both casually or inside her helmet. They were created at her request by Camden Kolt to address a problem she had faced during several missions, namely not having a way to access building layouts without pausing to retrieve her tablet. * '''Runeweaver: '''During the conflicts she has been a part of after the loss of her Legacy Weapon, Angharad has developed the ability to mimic freeform casting through quickly constructing runic matrices using either mana, conjured material, or etching them into the environment. While she no longer enjoys the massive firepower advantage that a Longinius grants, the added versatility has somewhat compensated for the loss. ** '''Athame: '''The traditional channeling device of the Knights of Illuminor, and rumored to be in actuality Descendant Weapons themselves. After losing her original Athame at the battle of Solgard, Angharad appears to have forged another. It is designed to work with the Ars Magus form of magecraft, and does so seamlessly, allowing for quickly inscribing runes with little preparation necessary. ** '''Unnamed Suit of Armor: '''Constructed by Angharad to replace her previous armor, it is less a suit and more the large armor plates that would normally be attached to a suit, such as a helmet, bracers, chestplate, and greaves. Intricate arrays allow for the rest of the suit to be conjured with ease, should she encounter a situation that requires full protection and an airtight seal. Relationships Allies * The Mantle of the Bright Star ** Eve ** The Magus * United Liberators Coalition ** Unified Command *** Anthony Griffins *** Tyler Cheng *** Robinson ** Task Force Andrew *** Caoimhe *** Gareth Greymoor ** Liberators-830N *** Alder Thornwick *** Askel *** Norlar *** Peter Prilv *** Camden Kolt *** Caroline Leyte *** Conwell North *** Evanco Conhager *** Helena Wolfe *** Kaitiaki *** Kurt Ackerman *** Marcus Tristan *** Tanwyn Angharad *** Tobias Maki *** Isaiah Brown *** Ivan Pashenka ** Liberators-830B (before dissolution) *** Roie Allius *** Martin Rojas† ** Liberators-830A (before dissolution) *** Miles Eklan ** Liberators-597 ** Liberators-152 *** Rick Barlowe (captain) ** Liberators-981 * Union Falls Police Department ** Siegfried Peters * United States Armed Forces ** Brian Thomas * Atlas Advanced Technologies ** Jack Harper Individuals * Ernst Schmidt-Krieger * Katyusha * Louis Donaldson * Ian Iaego Enemies * Skull Crushers * Neo Los Sureños ** Julios Banderas * CLAW ** Lucicus Mallory ** Nathan Breyer† ** Jay Allenson† ** Balanguurk * Dark wizards ** Individuals * Caeden Lymar (traitor to the ULC) Category:Knights Illuminor Category:Liberators